Makoto Kikychi, Playboy Extraordinaire
by AlixNight
Summary: Hello, my name is Makoto Kikuchi. I'm known around Tokyo as the Prince. Those who know me call me a playboy. Once you have a taste of me, you can never turn back. Harem. MakotoALL


"So Makoto-kun, what type of girls are you into?" Cool black eyes stared back at the perky blonde before looking into the lens of the camera behind her. "I'm not really that picky, I like girls that don't focus on appearances too much. I like to be with someone that I can relate to, that I can talk to, and that I can find comfort in."

The squeals of fans outside the window echoed in the background as the interviewer tried to pretend her ears weren't hurting at this point with all the constant screaming. "That seems pretty hard considering the life you live. Have you found anyone who meets those standards yet?"

Makoto smiled as if she knew a secret, "There are bits and pieces in many people I know but I've yet to find it all in one person but don't worry, I know she's out there somewhere and I won't stop looking."

* * *

"Tell us a little bit about your beginning if you will," a white smile flashed itself at Makoto as the owner twirled a lock of long brown hair in blatant attempt at seduction.

"Well I grew up like anyone else in Tokyo as a kid but my family was very poor. My parents were in love but had low-paying jobs so we didn't have many luxuries when I was young. I started working weird jobs to bring in some income when I became a teen and at one of the studios I was assisting at, I got scouted by an agent and became a model. I guess I'm just the lucky one."

"I highly doubt that, you would've been noticed eventually with a face like that," the young girl smiled at Makoto like she was a piece of meat and never seemed to take her eyes off the celebrity."

Makoto laughed and smiled back, "I'm not that special, there are many people out there in the world that could do my job much better than I can, they just haven't been discovered yet."

"Oh my, you're so modest!"

* * *

"We've all seen some of the stunts you do in your movies, how do you have time to keep in shape with your busy schedule?" Jade eyes stared at the idol with a small smile on her face.

"I don't really do much actually. I guess I'm just athletic naturally and I dance as well but it's not really anything conscious. It's more of a blessing, I suppose."

"That's refreshing to hear after all those extreme dieting stars do to stay slim. I wish I was as gifted as you, I've always been the clumsy sort in school."

* * *

"Ugh, there are only so many fake smiles I can stand in one morning. Seven interviews, I'm pretty sure no one needs to know that much about me ever again!" Throwing her jacket over a chair, the young star collapsed into the couch and stuffed her face into the closest pillow.

"That's your own fault, you need some time off from your career, enjoy life a little. You're only young once. Oh that reminds me, that girl coming out of your room last night gives her thanks and said to call her." Touma smiled as he ruffled Makoto's black locks.

"Oh stop giving me that smirk," Makoto rolled over to look at her roommate in the face and pulled him down for a kiss, "and stop acting like you're so innocent, I bet she checked you out on her way out as well. You know how those types are."

Touma rolled his eyes at the other, "You know that's not the reason why, it's because no one can resist this piece of ass. Move over."

Makoto sat up and wrapped her arms around Touma's waist and entwined their hands as he sat down. "Feisty, just my type," she licked his ear to emphasize her point.

"Stop acting like a playboy, we both know you're just an innocent little girl inside who's just waiting to get swept up by her prince charming. Lucky for you, I'm right here." He turned his face to linger in front of her lips and looked into her eyes, searching for any reaction to his words.

"Tempting but not interested," Makoto kissed the tip of his nose and winked before getting off the couch, pulling him along by their conjoined hands. "Come on, let's get some coffee. I have a major craving right now and I have a photo shoot at five. Hurry up lazy ass."

Touma caught the jacket chucked at his head and pulled on his shoes. "You should really stop going to such populated places. You're going to get recognized eventually and I'm not going to save your ass when that happens." He grabbed his keys, calmly strolling after his energetic roommate, purposely walking slowly to piss her off. "Plus we both know you just want to go to see that cute little waitress again, coffee's just a bonus."

"Hah, you know me so well," Makoto slid into the passenger seat of Touma's sports car and pulled on her seat belt. "Jealous?"

Touma pulled on a pair of expensive sunglasses before arching up one eyebrow and giving Makoto a teasing look. "Of course I'm jealous, I pine for you every day and night, you are the star in my sky and it breaks my heart to see you with other people," the smirk on his lips was the only sign that he was joking.

"Aww, don't worry baby. You'll always be the only guy for me but you know that I'm a free soul, I need more love in my life than you can give me," she winked back at him, "so petal to the metal! My coffee awaits!"

* * *

I know, the first chapter is a little bit short but I plan to make every one after this a lot longer. This is just an intro to Makoto's lifestyle. Just so you know, the pairing is MakotoALL. I'm really surprised there's not that many IdolMaster fanfictions with how popular the anime is. I've only watched the anime so I'll be basing the characters off of that. I'll post the age of the character the chapter focuses on in the chapter title because I may make some of the girls older than in the game/anime so Makoto's not a pedophile.

I should probably explain the concept of this story so you don't all get confused. It's going to be every chapter focused on Makoto pursuing a different girl. The order of the girls will be random and has already been decided. They will act as one-shots in that no chapter will rely on another and the girls in previous chapters will not appear in future ones unless they are contributing to the plot or a background character. The girls do not know anything about each other (or if they do, about the other's relationship with Makoto), though I'm considering putting a last chapter where they all gang up on Makoto. If you do not like a certain character or are looking to read the stories on your favorite girls, feel free to skip around.

Studio 765 does not exist in this story, all the girls who are idols launched their careers either independently or with others. Some of the girls will not even be in the industry but regular people. Makoto was developed as a solo idol. Jupiter, however, does exist. I will explain Touma and Makoto's origins/friendship as the story progresses.

Keep in mind that this is my first yuri story, I'm primarily a yaoi writer. I'm considering writing an IdolMaster yaoi with Makoto as a guy together with Touma now. I think they'd make a cute couple. But that's just me getting sidetracked.

Don't forget to review, it encourages me to update!


End file.
